One Night Can Change Everything
by sheshemarie
Summary: One night in Catherine and Lous life changes everything for the pair.
1. Chapter 1

**So I told Jen I would get this done days ago…**

Catherine stormed into his office and slammed the door shut behind her causing him to look up from his pile of paperwork.

"We have to talk."

"Hello to you too Catherine."

"Don't you hello me you son of a bitch!" she practically shouted. "If it wasn't for you this wouldn't be happening, I wouldn't be….." she was pacing his office waving her arms around like a mad woman.

"Be what?" to say he was confused would be an understatement.

Catherine snapped her head to look at him and sighed throwing two pregnancy tests onto his desk.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father Lou."

Staring down at the two tests resting on top of his open file his confusion turned to shock.

"How do you know its mine?" he asked staring down at the little pink lines that indicated a positive result on both tests.

Catherines mouth dropped open in shock at his comment.

"I don't sleep around!" she ground out angrily.

"I didn't say you did…."

"So what are you saying then?" she interrupted.

"Well how can it be mine?"

Catherine sighed and began pacing again running her fingers through her hair.

"The party for Saras birthday, remember how we woke up in the same bed together?"

Lou nodded and looked back down at the desk. "We didn't do anything though."

"Oh come on Lou you know as well as I that we had sex, there's no way that we could wake up naked with one another and nothing had happened."

Lou sighed and shook his head standing up from his desk and pacing behind it.

"We cant have…..if we did we would of remembered it or parts of it at least."

Catherine closed her eyes thinking that getting through to him was like getting blood out of a stone.

"Lou we both had loads to drink that night and…" looking at the floor she started to shuffle her feet. "As time went on I started to remember little bits and pieces of the night."

Lou stopped pacing and looked at her. "You did?"

Catherine blushed and nodded looking at the floor. She knew what was coming next, he was going to ask what she remembered .

Deciding to bite the bullet and tell him before he even asked she started talking.

"I remember kissing you," she whispered. "We were waiting for the bathroom talking and laughing then we kissed, I don't remember what made me want to kiss you I just remember it made me feel really good."

Lou smiled when she said the last part and urged her to continue.

Smiling slightly she continued. "I don't know how we got there but the next thing I remember is being on the bed…..naked…..and you were kissing my body." Catherine started to blush furiously, just talking about what she remembered was turning her on.

Lou wrinkled his brow trying his hardest to remember anything about that night, he really wanted to be able to remember the one night that he got to spend with the woman he secretly loved with all of his heart and soul.

Blushing more Catherine continued.

"The next thing I remember is…." Catherine turned a bright shade of red.

"Go on." Lou could tell that what she was about to say was embarrassing or naughty but he really wanted to know about it.

Taking a deep breath Catherine closed her eyes. "You were inside me," she whispered. "I remember thinking I have never felt so full before."

Lou grinned smugly, he couldn't believe that he actually managed to make Catherine Willows feel that way and it was boosting his ego she flopped onto the sofa and put her head in her hands. Lou carefully sat next to her and put his arm around her gently, that's when he felt the slight shaking of her shoulders and heard the tiny sobs."Hey, don't cry Catherine. Everything is going to be okay." He pulled her against his side and made soothing motions on her back with his sniffled and buried her face against his chest getting her tears and mascara all over his white shirt. "How can it be alright? I'm going to be a single mother again." she said with a sniff. "I don't think I can go through it all again, I messed up with Lindsey and I don't want another child thinking I'm a crap mom."

"You're not a crap mom, Lindsey is a great kid."

"I thought that part of my life was over, god how can I be so stupid! I never have sex without protection but you!" she glared at him.

"Me?" Lou leaned back to look at her.

"Yes, you!" she jabbed her finger against his chest. "You were too god damn eager to and I quote get inside me and make me scream to even put on a condom."

"And did I?" Lou grinned.

Catherine buried her face against him. "I don't know I don't remember…having an orgasm or you having one for that matter," she mumbled. "But…I'm not a screamer so probably not."

Lou grinned. "Well I think its pretty obvious I did." He put his hand gently on her flat stomach, Catherine nodded still got her face buried in his chest."And you won't be a single mom," he gently kissed the top of her head. "I am going to be there every step of the way for you and my baby, no matter what you want, no matter what time of the night you call me and I'll be there." he spoke softly.

Catherine lifted her head slightly and wiped away some of her tears, her make up was smudged and her mascara was leaving little black trails down her cheeks."Really?"

Lou smiled and nodded. "We may not be together Catherine but that is my baby you are carrying and I am going to be involved as much as I can."

"I'd like that." She whispered and cuddled up to him again.

Lou held her as she rested against him silently making promises to love and protect both his child and the woman who was falling asleep against his chest.

**This story will be continued shortly : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Lou finished work and drove straight to his usual destination…Catherines house. Ever since she had told him about the baby he would finish work, pick up whatever food she was craving and drive over to her house to spend some time with his baby and check up on Cath.

Opening the door he immediately saw Catherine standing in front of him tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Its about time," she snapped. "How long does it fucking take to get a pizza!" she snatched the box from his hands and glared at him. "And don't answer that." She said when she saw him open his mouth to answer.

Lou grinned, he was used to Catherines pregnancy hormones now. He shut the door as Catherine stormed off into the lounge and plopped down on the couch opening the pizza box and inhaling its aroma, she sighed and picked up a slice. "God I've missed you." she spoke to the pizza before taking a huge bite out of it and groaned in satisfaction.

Lou chuckled and sat down next to her. "How has bump been today, behaving I hope," he asked as he put his hand on Catherines ever expanding stomach.

"Been kicking all day," she got out round a mouthful of pizza.

Lou smiled and leant over talking to her bump that contained their baby. "Have you been giving mommy grief, well we can't have that." He patted her tummy gently.

Catherine carried on eating as Lou told the baby all about his day at work, like he did everyday he came round. Suddenly Catherine jumped up her eyes wide and went to run out of the room.

"Cath?" Lou asked looking at her panicked and got up off the couch.

"Stay!" She pointed a finger at him and ran out of the room not looking at him.

Lou frowned and followed her anyway thinking something was wrong with the baby, he watched as she ran into the downstairs bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Deciding that if she went into the bathroom it was probably a private matter he waited outside the door, he didn't have a long wait however.

Catherine walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later looking like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Lou asked standing in front of her.

"Nothing," she mumbled and tried to pass him.

"Nothing my ass, you ran off like there was no tomorrow. Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Catherine avoided his gaze and tried to get past him, not saying anything.

"Catherine tell me, is my baby okay?"

"Your baby is fine!" she snapped.

"Then what is it? Something is obviously wrong."

Catherine looked up at him embarrassment clouding her features. "I had to…"

"Had to what?"

Sighing she looked back down. "I had to pass gas."

Lou almost burst out laughing at how ridiculous she was being but he managed to rain it in by gritting his teeth.

"Hunny everyone has to do it, even more so when you're pregnant. Better out than in." he said grinning.

Catherine wrinkled her brow. "I'm not discussing this with you." she walked back to the living room and sat back down pushing her pizza away no longer in the mood.

Lou walked back into the room and sat down beside her again. "Catherine it's a natural bodily function, come on you're a scientist you know this."

Catherine squared her jaw and turned to face him. "Look just because you got me knocked up does not mean you get to talk about my body or its bodily functions. You're just a sperm donor." she turned her head back to the television where some inane TV show was playing.

Lou looked at her shocked at what she had just said then turned his head down and got up off the couch looking like a kid who had just been told Santa wasn't real.

Catherine looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry," she took his hand in hers. "You know I don't think of you as a sperm donor, over the past six months you have been my rock. I wouldn't have been able to deal with all of it without you." she squeezed his hand.

Lou looked down at her sadly. "But that's all I really am."

Catherine stood up in front of him and took his hand placing it on her rounded belly. "You are this childs father and you always will be no matter what happens."

Suddenly the baby kicked making Lous eyes go wide and Catherine to break out into a smile. "See Junior agrees."

"Junior?" he looks up at her.

"Well I'm not going to keep calling the baby it."

Smiling Lou knelt down in front of her and rested his head on her bump. "Junior." he whispered. The baby kicked in response.

"Junior knows who daddy is." Catherine whispered and ran her fingers through his hair, thinking about what a wonderful father Lou would make and wishing that they were a proper family. Lou spent the rest of the night trying to get the baby to kick again, finally Catherine had had enough of his incessant prodding of her stomach.

"I swear to god if you do that again I am gonna snap that finger off and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" she snapped.

Lou pulled back and looked at her. "Junior has stopped kicking." He frowned looking at her stomach, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. Catherine realised just how cute he looked.

"I know, Junior stopped kicking over an hour ago. It is me that is being battered from the inside from the kicking you so enjoy."

Lou pouted even more and went to poke her stomach again.

"I swear to god Lou!" she pushed his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself, Junior needs to rest and so do I. We are not performing monkeys"

Lou sat back on the couch and folded his arms sulking slightly, Catherine sighed and got up.

"Jeez its like having a two year old sometimes. Go home Lou you can see Junior tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

Lou stood up and smiled softly kissing her bump and whispering goodnight to their baby then he stood up and looked Catherine in the eye. "I am not like a two year old, thank you very much. I can change my own diaper." He teased grinning.

Catherine laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Goodnight Lou."

Lou watched and smiled as Catherine slowly made her way upstairs. Wishing he could follow her upstairs and cuddle up into bed with her and Junior he headed to the door to go to his own empty home where their was no woman he loved or baby he couldn't wait to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou had just entered the lab in search of Nick about the current case they were working together when his phone started ringing, taking it out of his jacket pocket he looked at the caller ID and smiled when he saw Catherines name pop up on the screen.

"What food do you want now?" he answered thinking she was craving some weird concoction of foods he would never eat and had to keep from gagging when she sat next to him wolfing it down.

"Lou…" her voice sounded scared and panicked.

"Cath, what is it? What's happened?"

"I think the baby is coming…" she cut off as another powerful contraction wracked her body.

"I'm on my way." He spun around and ran back out the lab and across the car park and jumped into his car.

Soon he was screeching onto Catherines drive and jumping out of the car before he had even turned the engine off. Bursting through the door he ran into the house. "CATH?"

"In here." she called from the lounge.

Lou walked in and saw her sat with her bags next to her. Walking over he crouched in front of her and took her hand in his.

"My waters broke," she whispered. "I ruined the sheets in bed."

Lou smiled softly. "Don't worry about the sheets baby, lets get you to the hospital."

Catherine looked at him and nodded slightly, she was shocked at how calm he was.

Lou helped her to the car and rushed them to the hospital where she was checked and immediately taken through to the birthing suite. While the midwifes prepared Catherine for labour Lou was given some scrubs to put on over his clothes then taken back into her room once everything was set up.

When he walked back in Catherine held her hand out to him, taking her hand in his he moved next to her bed and kissed her forehead gently."You can do this Cath, I know you can."

Turning her head she looked up at him with terrified eyes. "I can't, it hurts." she cried.

"Yes you can Catherine, you are the strongest person I know."

Before she had a chance to respond she cried out in pain as the worst contraction yet hit her.

"Get this baby out of me!" she shouted at the midwife.

The midwife looked up from the machine she was checking and patted Catherines arm.

"Its okay sweetie, once the baby is here you'll forget all about this pain now." The midwife said in a soft voice.

Catherine spun her head to look at her fire burning in her eyes. "What the fuck would you know? You're about twelve! Have you even had any training?"

Lou looked down at Catherine shocked, he knew she had a vicious tongue when she needed it from what the guys at the lab had told him but he had never seen it first hand and truth be told it was a little scary.

"Catherine, she's only trying to help….."

"Oh you can go fuck yourself too, its your stupid fault I'm in here right now!" she snapped at him.

The nurse smiled knowingly, she had seen women like this before when they were in labour. Lou looked like she had just punched him in the nuts.

The nurse glanced over at the expectant father and saw the hurt look on his face and motioned for him to move to the side with her.

"She doesn't mean it," she whispered. "I've had worse things said to me by women in labour." Lou nodded and glanced over at Catherine who was looking at them suspiciously. "She will scream and curse at you but she won't mean a single thing, just remember that."

Catherine tried to sit up slightly. "What the fuck are you two whispering about?" Catherine zeroed in on Lou. "Are you fucking her?" Catherine snarled at him.

Lous eyes went wide. "What? No, of course not." He made his way back over to her bed but remained at arms length.

Catherine was about to snap at him again when another powerful contraction washed over her body.

"Lou, please make the pain go away." She pleaded.

Instantly Lou was holding her hand again and stroking her hair.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

"I wont leave you." he soothed.

Catherine clenched his hand hard and cried out in pain as another contraction hit her.

"The pain is just like a wave, you've got to ride it out." The midwife quipped.

"Oh shut it you fucking hippie and give me some pain relief!" Catherine ground out.

"Are you sure you want this?" the midwife held the nozzle for the gas and air in her hand.

Catherine reached for it desperately. "Yes now give me the god damn drugs before I knock your teeth out and you need a set of dentures!"

The midwife chuckled and gave her the drugs which Catherine happily started puffing on whenever a contraction hit her, soon she was puffing on it constantly and the midwife had to tell her to only do it when she was feeling pain.

Catherine just glared in response making Lou smile down at her, seeing her in her dopey state was quite funny.

Before long Lou was supporting Catherine as she pushed their child into the world.

"One more big push." The midwife encouraged when Catherine flopped back against Lou panting for breath.

"I cant do it," she cried. "You do it for me." She looked up at Lou.

Lou smiled softly and wiped her forehead with a cool flannel. "If I could I would baby but you are doing so well and soon our baby will be here."

"Yeah and then it will want feeding….ARRRGGHHHH!" She sat back up and gripped her calves as she gave an almighty push.

The midwife immediately wrapped the baby up and moved over to the station to do its vital checks and clean the baby up.

When it didn't cry immediately Lou started to panic. "What's wrong? Why isn't the baby crying."

The midwife kept up with her job but answered with a clam voice. "There's nothing to worry about, it's just a bit of mucus in the airways…"

Suddenly a loud shrill cry filled the room and the midwife turned around grinning holding a small wrapped up bundle in her arms. "Mommy, Daddy meet your beautiful baby girl." she placed the baby into Lous arms.

"She's a perfect 7 pounds and 11 ounces." she told them.

He looked down and carefully moved the blankets away so he could look at her properly, he gasped at the amount of beautiful red hair she had.

"Cath she's gorgeous, she has red hair just like her Mommy."

"Let me see," she whispered slightly.

Lou sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the baby into Catherine's arms. Catherine smiled down at her gorgeous little daughter with her perfect blue eyes and rosebud lips.

"Do we have a name for baby?" the midwife asked.

Lou was just about to say no when Catherine piped up. "Louisa."

Lou turned his head to look at Catherine. "Louisa?"

Slowly Catherine turned to look at him with a sleepy smile on her face and nodded. "Louisa Vartann, after her daddy."

Lou grinned from ear to ear and gently kissed Catherines cheek then turned to look down at Louisa.

"Is that your name little one…..Louisa?" The baby blinked up at him in response and yawned big wrapping her tiny fingers around his pinkie finger.

Lous eyes filled with tears, he tried to quickly wipe them away but Catherine saw him and put her hand on top of his.

"She knows who her daddy is," she whispered and kisses his bicep.

Lou wrapped his arm around her and let her snuggle against his side. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with their baby safely snuggled up in their arms, Lou looked down at both of his perfect girls and decided to let them get some sleep before Louisa wanted a feed.

**The wave comment is something my mum said to me when I was in labour and I responded the way Catherine did….I also threatened to knock my mums teeth out so she needed dentures lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Louisa was a beautiful four month old baby, she had beautiful little red curls on the top of her head and eyes just like her fathers. Catherine would spend hours sitting with the little girl rocking in the chair that Lou had made for her nursery, just looking into her eyes when Lou wasn't there.

She couldn't believe that they had made such a wonderful little person and she loved to see Lou doting on his little princess, every day he would come to the house after work and he would always spend hours playing on the floor with Louisa, soothing her when she fussed and even helped bathe the little girl. He really was a wonderful father, the only thing he couldn't help with was feeding because Catherine had decided she wanted to breast feed her.

Today started out like every day did. Catherine had woken early when Louisa had started fussing for a feed, she had picked the little girl up and sat in the rocking chair while she fed and then winded her. They had spent some time playing on the baby gym in the nursery before Louisa yawned and rubbed her little eyes, Catherine stood and placed Louisa back into her crib and sang her to sleep.

She was just cleaning away the baby toys when she heard Lou walk into the room and kiss his baby girls head before he knelt on the floor next to her and started to help clear things away. Catherine smiled softly at him and leant over to pick up Louisas pink bunny just as Lou did, she gasped and closed her eyes when Lous big hand wrapped around her little one.

Looking up at her Lou saw her with her eyes closed and gently biting her lip, instead of pulling his hand away he closed it around her hand more and placed his other on her cheek encouraging her to look at him.

When she did he smiled softly as he lowered his lips to hers, the soft contact was enough to make Catherine whimper and wrap her arms around his neck pressing herself against his chest. Lou smiled against her lips and slipped his hands around her back holding her to him as he stood up and carried her to her bedroom so they didn't disturb the slumbering child.

Placing her back on the ground Lou grinned at Catherine as she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him towards the bed. When the back of her knees connected with the bed she slowly opened her robe and dropped it to the floor revealing her body only clad in a pair of pink panties.

Looking at her body Lou could swear his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest, raising his hand slowly he traced the soft curve of her breast making her moan softly.

"Make love to me," she whispered when his lips descended on her neck.

Lifting his head back up to look in her eyes he stroked her cheek softly. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Catherine rested against his hand and smiled. "I'm ready and I want it to be with you."

Lou smiled and very slowly pulled her panties down her long legs, when they pooled around her ankles Catherine stepped out of them gripping Lous biceps for support.

"Lie down," Lou said softly.

Catherine gave him a quick kiss before sitting on the edge of the bed, Lou watched as she slowly moved up the bed and under the sheets. Once settled against the pillows she curled a finger at him to join her, the white sheets flowing over her body perfectly.

Lou smiled and quickly stripped out of his clothes, he had waited for this for far too long and he only hoped he wouldn't be a disappointment to her by cumming too soon.

Catherine grinned biting her bottom lip as she watched him crawl up the bed towards her like a predator stalking its prey, not that she minded being his prey.

Lifting the sheets away from her body she allowed Lou to settle on top of her before she draped them over their bodies again, smiling she leaned up and gently nipped at his bottom lip.

"Make me feel good," she husked.

Lou trailed his hand across her body watching its progress. "I'll try."

Catherine looked down between their bodies and watched as Lous hand trailed lower and lower, she watched as it move towards her centre slowly. She opened her legs welcoming his hand but instead of placing it where she thought he would he moved it down her thigh, his fingers dancing across the soft skin he found there.

Catherine looked up to see his eyes watching for her reactions, no man had ever treated her with the kid of respect Lou had. Even in the bedroom he wasn't like the other guys who were pawing all over her, he was loving and gentle and laying there now looking into his eyes she knew that's exactly what it was…..love. He loved her, not just for the child they had conceived one drunken night but for her. She also knew that if she told him to stop right now he would and he wouldn't go in a mood about it like some of the scumbags she had dated would.

Lifting her arms she draped them around his neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Lou pulled away from her lips and looked at her.

"I could see it in your eyes," smiling she traced her fingers across the soft lines around his eyes. "You're eyes speak louder than any words could."

Lou smiled big and took her hand into his as he gently and kissed it.

While they stared into each others eyes Catherine stretched her hand across to her bedside drawer and found a condom.

"Its just until I can go back on the pill again," she smiled at him.

Lou nodded and slid the condom onto his member, he held her hands as he gently slipped inside of her. Catherine gripped his hands tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, Lou watched her and felt the sting of her nails digging into his palms.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Catherine shook her head and took a deep breath. "Don't stop…..please…..can you pull out a little?" Catherine opened her eyes, he could see the tears filling them.

Wiping her eyes softly he pulled out so only the head of his penis was inside of her.

"Better?"

Catherine nodded and bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she whispered and looked down at their joined hands. "It hurts and you're a big man."

"We don't have to do this now Catherine, if you're not ready we can lie here in bed and cuddle."

Catherine locked eyes with him. "I know we can but I want to do this, please."

Nodding Lou gently kissed her. "Tell me when you want to try more or if its hurting too much."

Catherine nodded. Slowly and softly Lou started moving inside of her, making sure he only penetrated her slightly. Catherine whimpered and held onto his hands breathing deeply and trying to relax her inner muscles from the intrusion of his member inside of her.

Lou thought he would cum as soon as he got inside of her warm walls but that wasn't even an issue at the moment, his main concern was not hurting Catherine and trying his hardest to bring her the pleasure she craved.

"More," he heard her murmur softly.

Not wanting to hurt her he only pushed in more ever so slightly, Catherine furrowed her brow slightly then relaxed.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked up at Lou to see him watching her, smiling she let go of one of his hands and placed it on his ass encouraging him to enter her more.

When he complied and pushed the remainder of his member inside her she moaned softly and squeezed his hand.

Their love making wasn't rushed or frantic, it was slow and gentle but none the less passionate. It was brewed from love and respect for each other.

Moving softly Lou watched as Catherine's body started to flush with arousal and her legs began to tremble.

"Oh loooouuuu!" she moaned as she tumbled over the edge.

Lou pumped a few more times to reach his own release then rolled to her side so he didn't crush her, Catherine immediately rolled and snuggled up to him still holding onto his hand.

"Thank you," she murmured kissing his shoulder.

Turning his head Lou smiled lazily at her and wrapped his free arm around her, keeping her close to his body. Catherine sighed happily and draped one of her legs across his, reaching under the covers she removed the condom and dropped it over the side of the bed deciding she would clean it up later but right now she wanted to snuggle. It didn't take long for the couple to fall asleep holding onto each other.

A short while later they were woken by Louisa crying, rolling over Catherine went to get out of bed but Lous hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let me get her, you stay in bed." he smiled and climbed out of bed putting his boxers on.

"But she will need feeding and I'm pretty certain you don't have the right equipment to do that." she smiled at him sitting against the headboard with the sheets around her waist.

Lous gaze drifted down to her bare breasts. "No I don't," he looked back up when he heard he giggle. "I'll bring her through and I can help you feed her." he smiled big and rushed into his daughters room.

Catherine smiled and rolled onto her tummy picking up the baby monitor and listening to Lou as he cooed over Louisa.

"It's okay princess, daddy's here."

Catherine smiled and knew their daughter was smiling at her father just like she always did when he spoke to her.

"Lets get your diaper changed 'cause I think someone done a smelly one," he teased her. "And then mommy is going to feed you and guess what, daddy is going to help."

She could hear him changing her diaper constantly talking to her as he did. Listening to him talk to their daughter and her babble back at him Catherine knew that this was exactly what she had been searching for all her life and she was going to grab it with both hands, never letting go.

Who knew that one night can change everything.

**There we go folks….a nice happy ending for you : )**


End file.
